Bright Sparks and Icy Visitors
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: Fourth of July 2014 FanFic. The Pokemon Rangers all get together to celebrate the Fourth of July... But what happens when the fireworks go missing? Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**Snowy: Happy Fourth of July everyone! :D We have a special oneshot for you today!**** This oneshot also has a song in it! This time it's "Don't Let Me Be Lonely" by The Band Perry.**

**Foxy: Oh yeah, sorry if the title's lame, I couldn't think of a good title :P Disclaimer, please!**

**Kate: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C., and her O.C. names. She also does not own the lyrics to Don't Let Me Be Lonely. You would know what an O.C. name is if you read one of Foxy's other fanfics: Ranger School 'n Dreams.**

**Foxy: Enjoy! And happy Fourth of July!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the Ranger Union. Everyone was busy as usual, but not busy with their usual duties. Today was a special day. Why it is so special?

"It's the fourth of July!" Keith yells throughout the whole building.

That's why.

"Geez, Keith! We all know." Kate rolls her eyes as she carries wood branches in her arms.

"What are the branches for?" Keith asks curiously.

"Chairperson Erma asked me to get some dry branches for tonight. I think it's a campfire..."

"Just don't set the Union on fire, Kate." Keith laughs.

"I am not going to set the Union on fire!"

"I'm kidding, geez! Since I have nothing to do now, I'll help you get more branches." Keith follows Kate out the door once she had put her load of branches down.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the building...**

"Foxy, dear, do you mind checking all the supplies to make sure they are all there?" Chairperson Erma asks.

"Sure!" Foxy runs into another room, where she finds Kaiden placing several fireworks on the floor. "Hey, Kaiden!"

Kaiden turned towards the voice. "Oh, hey Foxy. Did Chairperson Erma tell you to do something?"

"Yeah, it was to check all the supplies..." Foxy quickly gives Kaiden a hug then goes over to the pile of supplies.

"The fireworks I just brought in aren't the real ones. Those are just ones that you light up and hold in your hand." Kaiden explains.

"Oh, okay... Wait... If those are the handheld ones, then where are the real ones?" Foxy digs through the collection, looking for fireworks.

"Uh... I don't know..."

"I saw Keith and Rhythmi bring some in this morning... They couldn't have disappeared..."

"Maybe someone moved the fireworks somewhere else?" Kaiden suggested.

"Doubt it. Prof. Hastings said to put them in here..." Foxy then rearranged the mangled pile back to the way it was before. "Should we go ask about it?"

"Sure."

**Meanwhile, back with Keith and Kate in the forest...**

"You're pretty tough if you're not scared of Beedrill or other Bug Pokemon." Keith complimented.

Kate blushed. "I-If you're using compliments to persuade me, that isn't going to work."

"Oh come on, so I can't compliment you for something that other girls most likely don't do?" Keith chuckles.

"It... It's just not normal of you!"

"Okay. Off that subject. We need to find more dry branches..." Keith ended the conversation.

"Fro! Froslass!"

"Did you hear something?" Kate whispers as she prepares her Fine Styler.

"Oh, so you're scared of some random noise but not Bug Pokemon? That's very interesting..." Keith jokes.

"Now is not the time for jokes. That sounded like a Froslass's cry. Froslass don't live near here. At all."

"Hm. You may be right. But Froslass live near the Almia Castle." Keith thinks for a second.

"Which is a good Doduo ride away. Let's go see what's up." Kate sets down her armfull of branches then slowly walks towards the sound.

"Hey, wait for me!" Keith drops the branches next to Kate's then chases after her.

The two Top Rangers dropped down to behind a bush to stay hidden.

"Hey, Keith! Look!" Kate points towards a group of Froslass.

"So it wasn't just one Froslass, it's a whole tribe..." Keith whispers.

"Froslass! Frost!" A Froslass cheers while holding a peculiar object.

"What's that thing that Froslass is holding?" Keith squints, trying to make out the object.

"Froslass!" Another Froslass formed a strange purple fire in her hands, then throws it at the object the other Froslass was holding. The object sizzled with fire as they danced around.

"Keith... I think I know what they're holding..." Kate whispers with rising suspision.

The object burst into bright colorful light, startling the Froslass tribe, and making them laugh.

Fireworks.

**Back at the Ranger Union...**

"Hm, fireworks have disappeared, you say?" Prof. Hastings says.

"Yes, sir. Keith and Rhythmi put them in the room this morning, but they seem to be gone now." Foxy glances towards Kaiden worriedly.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kate here! Ranger Union, call in!" Kate calls through her Styler.

"Is there something wrong, Kate?" Rhythmi replies.

"Keith and I saw a Froslass tribe near here."

"Froslass don't live anywhere near here..." Rhythmi whispers.

"Yeah, and the Froslass were holding fireworks!" Keith jumps in front of Kate to see the Styler screen.

"What?!" The whole Union screamed in shock.

The Froslass looked around, then slowly floated away, still holding the whole collection of fireworks.

"Ahh! Keith! The Froslass are getting away!" Kate panicked.

"Kate! Keith! I'm assigning you to this mission! Get back the fireworks at all costs!" Prof. Hastings commands. "If we can't get them back, then everyone will have to chip in for Foxy and Kaiden to rebuy the fireworks."

"Hey..." Foxy sweatdrops.

"Yes sir! Kate out!" Kate cut off the voicemail.

"Prof. Hastings! We're going to help Kate and Keith get the fireworks back!" Kaiden grabs Foxy's hand then quickly drags her to the other two Ranger's location.

The professor sighs then smiles. "Some Rangers do their absolute best when they stick together."

"Can't we just buy more fireworks instead of chasing down the Froslass?" Rhythmi turns around in her chair to ask Prof. Hastings.

"We are going to have a fifty-fifty chance at getting more fireworks, Rhythmi. Today's the fourth of July, after all. They're going out of stock quickly." Prof. Hastings replies.

"Weren't we the ones who bought the most fireworks earlier?" Rhythmi jokes then turns back to sit in her chair.

**Back with Keith and Kate...**

"Where are the Froslass going?!" Keith calls to Kate as they chased down the group of Pokemon.

"They're going towards the direction of Almia Castle... They could be heading there!"

"Kate! Keith!" Foxy calls from ontop of Latitude the Latias with Kaiden behind her.

Longitude, a Latios and Latitude's brother, flies next to the two running Rangers. "Get on. We're going to fly there as fast as the wind!"

Keith jumps onto Longitude's back, pulling Kate along with him.

"Here we go!" Latitude cheers, zooming past her brother.

"You better be careful, sis! Don't hit any trees!" Longitude calls while chasing after her.

"Why would I crash into any trees?" Latitude laughs sheepishly.

"We're going to intercept them! Let's go!"

The Froslass tribe continued to glide towards the Almia Castle, carrying the fireworks.

"Froslass..." One of Pokemon sigh, looking tired.

"Froslass! Stop!" Keith calls.

"Froslass!" Another Froslass blew a Icy Wind at the two Eon Pokemon.

"Look out!" Longitude and Latitude flew up, avoiding the ice attack.

"Ahh! This is like, really dangerous while traveling at this speed!" Kate yells above the wind.

"We're almost there, Kate! Intercepting now!" Longitude took a sharp right turn in front of the Froslass.

"Froslass?" All the Pokemon halted in their tracks, confused.

"Capture on!" Keith jumps off of Longitude, landing on the ground then drawing loops around two of the Froslass.

Kaiden and Kate soon joined him, swinging their arms around, controlling capture lines. Foxy stayed put next to the other Rangers, charging her Capture Disc.

"What are you waiting for, Foxy?" Kate calls.

"For the perfect moment to strike!" Foxy sharply lifted her arm up, her capture line turning rainbow colored. She quickly drew loops around the half-captured Froslass, completely capturing them.

"Aw, I wanted to do the finishing act!" Keith pouts.

"You'll get your chance someday, Keith." Kaiden laughs.

"Capture complete!"

All the Froslass ran up to the Rangers, bowing their apologies. "Froslass..."

"It's okay, Froslass! Hey, you know what? Today's a special holiday! Take one with you back to Almia Castle!" Foxy gave the Froslass leader a firework.

"Froslass!" They all cheered, dropping the other fireworks into a pile then fleeing towards their home, happily singing.

Kaiden smiles. _She's so nice..._

"Huh. So we got most of the fireworks back. Why did a whole tribe of Froslass steal them anyways?" Keith asks, picking up the recovered fireworks.

"They were most likely bored and needed something to do. So they lit up fireworks and watched them glitter." Kate predicted.

"Well, let's head back to the Union. This is a Mission Clear!"

**Back at the Union...**

"Wow! I never knew that Froslass would go all that way to find something to do!" Rhythmi gasps in awe.

"Well done, all of you. You saved the Ranger Union's fourth of July celebration!" Chairperson Erma congratulated.

"Now everyone, back to work on preparing for tonight!" Prof. Hastings commands.

"Surprising that we don't even get a break..." Keith chuckles.

**A few hours later...**

Foxy was lying on her back, staring at the night sky filled with stars. _It's almost time for the fireworks show..._

"Foxy." Kaiden walked up to her, holding several firework sticks in his hand.

"Hi, Kaiden." Foxy greeted sweetly as he took a seat next to her.

"Here." Kaiden lit up one of the sticks and gave it to Foxy. It glittered with yellow sparks.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Foxy gasps.

"You're pretty too." Kaiden whispers, smiling.

"Awh, you're making me blush!"

A rocket was soon shot up into the air, then it exploded into multi-colored sparks.

"Amazing!" Foxy gawks.

"It is, Foxy." Kaiden smiles and then hugs her.

**A half an hour later...**

Everyone was sitting outside by a large campfire, chatting and roasting marshmallows.

"Hey, Kaiden. You can play guitar, right?" Kate asks while setting her marshmallow on fire.

"Yes, I can. I have my guitar right here with me, actually." Kaiden pulls out his guitar from behind him.

"Can you play a song? It can be any song, I just want to see if anyone would join in on the singing."

"Sure." Kaiden whispers in Foxy's ear, making her smile and nod. He then prepared his guitar, and starting to pluck the strings while Foxy starts to sing.

_**I need a saving grace, a hiding place. I don't have forever or time to waste, so don't let me be lonely...**_

"I love this song!" Kate whispers excitedly and starts to sing with Foxy.

_**I wanna shake this winter coat off my sleeve. Dust off a record and just be free. Oh, don't let me be lonely...**_

Kaiden soon started to sing with the two girls, attracting a lot of attention from everyone else.

_**No, don't let me be lonely. When you're young, you can fly, but we trip on clouds 'cause we get too high.**_

"Hey, isn't that Kaiden, Foxy, and Kate singing?" Rhythmi whispers to her fellow operator.

"Yeah, it is... Let's start singing!"

_**We grow up, and then it's gone... Oh, God only knows what we'll become.**_

Soon the whole Union was singing along, everyone's voices blending in with the night.

_**So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight while we're young and alive.**_

_**Take the keys to my car and take the keys to my heart and just drive. Oh, don't let me, let me be lonely...**_

Kaiden glances towards Foxy, who was giggling. He smiles and continues to pluck the strings of his guitar.

_**Well, the night rolls on like a long lost friend 'til the sunrise bleeds like the bitter end. Don't let me be lonely...**_

_**Well there's nothing to hide and nothing to prove. Give me all that you are; you've got nothing to lose. Just don't let me be lonely... No don't let me be lonely.**_

_**So don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight while we're young and alive.**_

_**Take the keys to my car and take the keys to my heart and just drive. No, don't let me be lonely... Don't let me be...**_

_**When you're young, life's a dream. It's a beautiful, and a burning thing.**_

_**We grow up, and then it's gone... But the memory goes on and on and on and on and on...**_

Some of the operators started dancing, including Rhythmi, making everyone laugh.

_**Don't let me be, let me be, let me be lonely tonight while we're young and alive.**_

_**Take the keys to my car and take the keys to my heart and just drive.**_

_**Oh don't let me, don't let me be lonely... Don't let me be lonely. (Don't let me be lonely) Don't let me be lonely.**_

_**Oh, no. Don't let me be... Oh, lonely.**_

As the song finished, everyone started clapping for Kaiden and his guitar skills.

"That was awesome, Kaiden!" Foxy complimented as she hugs him.

"Thank you, Foxy." Kaiden smiles.

"Happy Fourth of July, everyone!" Foxy calls, earning many cheers back. She then sat back down next to Kaiden. "Happy Fourth of July, Kaiden."

"Happy Fourth of July to you too, Foxy."

* * *

**Snowy: I never knew Kaiden could play guitar...**

**Kaiden: I like playing guitar :P**

**Foxy: xD Well, hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review~**

**Snowy: See ya!**


End file.
